Misuzu Isurugi
is one of the main characters that appears in Ultraman Ginga and one of Hikaru's childhood friends, and potential love interest. She aspires to be the greatest confectionery chef. Her father is Seiichiro Isurugi. History Ultraman Ginga Some time ago, an eight-year old Misuzu had once gotten lost in a forest as it took her till the daylight to find her way back home. After Hikaru moved to London with his parents when both of them were 10 years old, she becomes a priestess for the Ginga Shrine moments after it was moved to the school due to being burned from the Ginga Spark's meteorite. While in her routine cleaning, she discovered Ultraman Taro 's Spark Doll, whom she helps by UltraLive the doll though it fails. After Hikaru returned to the city in seven years later, he saves Misuzu from a falling baby cart which belongs to a lady and her dog. She and Taro also witness Hikaru's transformation into Ultraman Ginga fighting Thunder Darambia. Ever since then, she and their friends assisted Hikaru in his battle against people whom were corrupted by an evil force. With the whole school trapped in an inter-dimensional barrier, she assists Hikaru/Ginga about two times as Red King and Jasyuline (with her friends). After discovering that her dad was responsible for the attack as Ultraman Dark and Ultraseven Dark, she began to feel disgust of her father and ran away from him until Alien Nackle Gray manipulated that negative emotion to make her DarkLive with him into Super Grand King. With Tomoya/Jean-Nine, Chigusa/Ultraman, Kenta/Ultraman Tiga and Seiichiro/Ultraseven holding Grand King off, Ginga transfer Hikaru's consciousness to Misuzu. After having a lot of arguments with Hikaru, Misuzu finally stepped out from the dark influence and teleported to Ginga. Along with Hikaru, they overpowered Super Grand King/Aien Nackle and defeated them with Ginga Sunshine. Though it seemed that everything was over with Misuzu and her father reconcile, the dark force re-possessed principal Kyoko Shirai and awakened his true form: Dark Lugiel. The villain smashed their school and defeated Ginga, causing everyone to fall into despair. It wasn't until everyone held on to their hopes again and UltraLive Taro into his true form to battle Dark Lugiel and revive Hikaru/Ginga. With Ginga revived, he took the whole battle with Dark Lugiel to the moon and destroyed him with his Dark Spark via Ginga Especially. With the battle over, all the Spark Dolls returned back to their homeworlds and Ginga and Taro bid farewell to everyone. Misuzu and her friends (including Hikaru) hold each others' hands and jumping along in a circle cheerfully. Ultraman Ginga S Misuzu is first seen with Hikaru Raido walking up the hill but Hikaru needs to go back to base leaving Misuzu alone to walk up the hill. Then Misuzu accidentally trip and fell to the ground then she look behind her and saw Android One Zero lying on the ground. She managed to woke Android One Zero up and ask her what her name was but Android One Zero shook her head. Then Misuzu gives her the name Mana then Misuzu gives Mana her water bottle and food. Then Shou appears with his Victory Lancer in gun mode, pointing at Mana then both stands up and Mana tells her that her name is Mana then they both ran until two Chiburoids found them. Shou then fights the two Chiburoids then they both ran into a near by forest and hid in the tree while Shou fights. Suddenly a Chiburoid snatches Misuzu then another Chiburoid appear to fight Mana while Shou, having finished fighting helps Mana fight the other Chiburoids. Then Hikaru appears to save Misuzu. Misuzu tells Hikaru that Android One Zero is Mana and that she is her ally. Then Hikaru fights some of the Chiburoid until one of the Chiburoid fires a blast. Mana then pushes Hikaru and dodges the first blast but the second blast hit her then she fires her own blast at the Chiburoid destroying it. Mana then falls and Misuzu goes to Mana, trying to wake her up. But suddenly Bemular appeared and saw a Victorium stone rising. Misuzu then convinced Hikaru to transform into Ultraman Ginga while Shou destroys some of the Chiburoids. Ginga then fights Bemlar until Bemstar appeared. Shou, having finished fighting the remaining Chiburoids transforms into Ultraman Victory. Both Ultras fight both monsters. Then after destroying Bemular and sending Bemstar flying into space, they both revert to their human forms. Then Tomoya scans Mana and then Misuzu encourages Mana causing her to self-repair her wound. Then Misuzu is happy to see Mana wake up. Mana then stands up and go to the place she and Misuzu were earlier. Mana then picks up the food and gives it to Misuzu. Misuzu then says thank you as the episode ends. Skills and Abilities *Ginga Light Spark: With the Ginga Light Spark, Misuzu was able to UltraLive into various monsters. She is seen to have UltraLived into Red King and Jasyuline along with Kenta and Chigusa. **Telepathy: Misuzi can talk to others when she UltraLives with a spark doll. *Dark Dummy Spark: While under control by Alien Nackle Gray, Misuzu can use the Dark Dummy Spark to DarkLive into any Spark Doll she desired. She used it to become Super Grand King. 1473030 481042778682252 1167067343 n.jpg|Ginga Light Spark JasuylineUltraLive.gif|UltraLive Hikaei .jpg|Telepathy MisuzuDarkDummySpark.jpeg|Dark Dummy Spark Gallery Misuzu preistess.png|Misuzu in her priestess uniform Misuzu preistess I.png Misuzu_Isurgi.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-10h47m12s78.png Misuzu with Taro SD.png Taro meet Hikaru & Misuzu.jpg Misuzu with Hikaru and Taro SD.png Misuzu holding Red King's Spark Doll.jpg|Misuzu holding Red King's Spark Doll as seen in Ultraman Ginga's 2nd opening Misuzu back in school I.png Misuzu back in school.png Misuzu with light spark.png 1476395 477831799003350 1996485267 n.jpg|Misuzu in Red King, holding a Ginga Light Spark 1453445 477831019003428 182874194 n.jpg Ultraman Ginga & Red King(Misuzu) vs Zaragas.jpg|Red King(Misuzu) & Ultraman Ginga vs Zaragas Misuzu in box and many ball outside.jpg 1465331_484555311664332_867814403_n.jpg 1452300_484787584974438_475777135_n.jpg BbwPUkcIMAADHlp.jpg|Misuzu laying down beside Ginga 8969 675721615881033 6003202962892581256 n.jpg|Misuzu in Ultraman Ginga S 10603552_674761315977063_5466645652058204413_n.jpg|Mizusu with Zero One Trivia *Misuzu is the only character to use a Ginga Light Spark (first to UltraLive into Red King and then Jasyuline) before using a Dark Dummy Spark (to DarkLive into Super Grand King). Category:Allies Category:Female Characters Category:Civilians Category:Ultraman Ginga Category:Ultraman Ginga S Category:Ultraman Ginga Characters Category:Ultraman Ginga S Characters Category:Human Characters